


Dad's Night Away

by Uehara (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Judge, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, F/M, Large Breasts, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Please Don't Hate Me, Smut, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Uehara
Summary: Read the tags.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dad's Night Away

Alex stood in front of his house as he waved away to his dad. His father was going on a business trip and he wouldn't be back until Monday. It was Saturday. Even though he would be with his mom, he still felt like the house would be quiet. He sat on the couch as his father pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

*Ping!* His phone went. It was 9:00 PM. He slept through the entire day. He felt pretty good now.

He got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Nothing to eat...I hope Mom goes shopping."

"Well I might just do that," He heard his mom whisper into his ear.

"Mom! You scared me.."

He turned around and looked at his mom.

She was practically naked, she only had her panties on and her breasts right in front of him.

"So, What do you need Alex?"

He replied, "I'll figure it out later!"

He said running into his room. He thought.

He accidentally ran into his parents bedroom.

"Fuck!" He said.

"Why are you in here, Alex my dear?" He heard his mom say.

"Alex...are you okay?"

"Yeah, now I should go..."

"Wait, sit down next to me."

He listened to his mom and sat down next to her.

Her big, round breasts were distracting him. She was making him have a boner. It made him feel sick in the head.

"Are you really okay, tell me the truth."

His cock got harder as his mom's breasts shook.

He went for it... accidentally.

He kissed his mom on the lips as he put his hand on her breasts.

"Alex!" She yelled. 

"Mom! I'm so sorry!"

She snickered as she told him something shocking. "It's okay. If you want to, we can. Your father isn't doing much for me anymore." She took off her panties and came over to him.

She then spread her legs wide open.

"You can do it, Alex."

He removed his pants and started to put his dick into her pussy.

He couldn't believe it. He was having sex with his mom. His mom. Who has big fat tits and a sexy body. It was his wildest dream. He started to lick his lips as he thrusted further.

"Alex! Harder!" His mom as she moaned.

He rammed into his mom's slick cunt as she moaned louder and louder.

"Alex!!! I'm gonna cum!!!"

She cummed onto his cock, sweat coming down from her forehead.

He pulled his cock out as they both sat on the bed.

"Ohh, Alex... you'll do good in bed."

"Say...Mom. Dad won't be home in 2 days. For the time in between..."

"Say it.."

"Can I rub your boobs?"

"Of course! Let's start now!"

Alex got on top of his mom, kissing, licking, and rubbing her huge mounds.

It would be their secret. They swore to never tell anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this


End file.
